


A Story of Love

by akashi04_15kuroko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashi04_15kuroko/pseuds/akashi04_15kuroko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko was always special to the redhead. However, he doesn't notice, and thinks that he wouldn't stand a chance with Akashi at all :o A misunderstanding that ruins everything. Will their feelings survive? Or will they just die out? :o A typical love story, with kisses and touches. Ratings'll change, in chapter 3 ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke and any characters associated with it, nor do I make any money from the publishing and/or writing of this fanfic.
> 
> This story is set during Teiko days :)
> 
> Oh, yeah.. A warning: This fanfic contains boy to boy love, so don't read this if you can't take it :)
> 
> The main pairing is, of course, Akashi and Kuroko. (I ship AkashixKuroko, if you don't already know that from my name XD)
> 
> This is a multi-chapter fanfic :)
> 
> Oh, yeah, I appreciate reviews (Are we allowed to leave reviews here in AO3? o.0) :) Thanks in advance :D (I love constructive criticism! :D) Don't be shy to tell me if there's anything that's wrong/ awkward :)
> 
> '...'- Thoughts
> 
> "..."- Dialogue

A teal-haired boy sat quietly, by himself. He didn't mind being alone. He enjoyed it.. Relished it, actually. He always sat there, at that particular table, and no one disturbed him. It had become something like a hangout for him. However, he was meeting someone today. No one paid particular attention to him, as usual. On the outside, he has an unreadable, somehow stoic expression on, but on the inside, his brain was jumbled. His thoughts were spiraling out of control, and different emotions swirled in his mind.

Of course, we all know why. He was waiting for a certain red-haired captain, and that thought alone was enough to push him to the edge of his usual stoic self. The ever-present vanilla milkshake was held in his hand, but it was being stared at- which was unusual for him- instead of being sipped. One would think that the teal-haired boy was either very deep in thought, or daydreaming. Actually, he was doing neither one of those. Though his expression suggested nothing of it, he was nervous. Yes, Kuroko Tetsuya was _nervous_... and yet, somehow... excited . He was meeting up with the man that he had mixed feelings for,-yes, the sadistic and yet somehow kind and gentle captain- Akashi Seijuurou.

'It's been a month..' Kuroko thought to himself. The said captain and the ever-invisible shadow had been separated for a month; the captain left Tokyo for a shogi competition in Kyoto. Kuroko had a vague idea what the meeting was for. It's just to catch up, or to talk privately. Or maybe there was something important that Akashi wanted to tell or ask him. He was sure that he had no chance whatsoever with Akashi. The redhead is straight, and might even feel disgusted at Kuroko's feelings towards him. However, humans shouldn't be kept from hoping for the impossible, right? And so his heart started teasing him, threatening to make him blush, cry, confess; everything that was physically possible for him to do. His feelings fluctuated as he thought of Akashi, and he fought down the involuntary blush that threatened to burst on his cheeks.

'Akashi-kun…'

 **BAM!** The blush he fought so hard to keep down boiled over, and instantly, his face turned a dark shade of pink, edging to red. Just the redhead's name was enough to send Kuroko over the edge. He couldn't help it, Akashi had this sort of effect on him. Just thinking about the red-haired boy made his heart go wild and his blood rush to his cheeks; like what was happening right now. His mind was in complete chaos, from the moment that he received a text message from Akashi this morning.

_From: Akashi Seijuurou (3.39 a.m)_

_Subject: Meet-up._

_Tetsuya,_

_Come to Maji Burger at 5 pm today. I will meet you there. Dress up for the occasion, we're going somewhere else for dinner._

_-Akashi._

It was almost time for their meeting, and Kuroko felt _REALLY_ nervous. He'd arrived a lot earlier than the planned time; after stopping back home, of course. His feelings were jumbled so badly by the time he reached his apartment.

-Flashback-

Kuroko was standing outside his apartment. It was finally time. School had went by torturously slow, and it was just another normal day with Momoi-san hugging him, Aomine-kun bickering with Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun offering him sweets, and Midorima-kun talking about the Oha-Asa horoscope; but Akashi was nowhere to be seen. The rest of the Generation of Miracles didn't seem to know that their captain was back, not even Momoi-san. Kuroko wondered why. Finally, the last bell rang. Excusing himself from practice, the teal-haired boy went back home.

'Why does Akashi-kun want to meet up with me? And why did he skip school this morning?' Kuroko thought.

He dismissed the feeling in his stomach as nervousness; butterflies made themselves known as well. The blue-eyed teen wondered why Akashi-kun, and _only_ Akashi-kun could do this to him. The feeling of butterflies, nervousness, blood rushing to all the inappropriate places of his body, and of course, his surge of emotions. Obviously, he knows why, but his heart is in denial; in fear of rejection. He always felt insecure in front of Akashi; afraid that he would do something wrong to incur the wrath of his captain. The teal-haired teen was oblivious to the fact that the captain had a soft spot for him as well.

He sighed, and unlocked the door to his apartment.

-End of flashback-

He sighed again; Kuroko didn't know what to make of his feelings. He tried to calm himself down and took a sip of his vanilla milkshake. He frowned. His stomach felt weird. Sighing _again_ , he put the paper cup down and looked down on himself. He'd opted for a pale blue dress shirt underneath a white blazer, black form-fitting pants, and a black tie that completed the look. His outfit reminded him of his school uniform, but it wasn't important. What's important is Akashi's meet up with him. Kuroko was so absorbed in his own thoughts, that in no time, the clock was striking five. Just as the second hand reached twelve,- right on the dot- when it was approximately five o'clock, the said redhead walked in through the doors.

Just then, whispers broke out.

"Hey, hey, look! Doesn't he look hot?" a girl squealed.

The redhead brought with him an authoritative aura, but it didn't cease to amaze the girls. In fact, the authoritative aura coupled with his intense good looks made him seem even more attractive, causing even more of the girls to swoon.

Girls started murmuring. Guys started envying.

"Is he looking for someone?"

"I don't think so, there's no one sitting alone."

Whispers of "Oh, my gosh! Check him out!" broke out around the restaurant.

Guys that turned at the sudden whispers frowned. Girls squealed like there was no tomorrow.

Everyone wanted to know; 'What was someone like him doing here?'

Kuroko was seemingly unfazed by the sudden whispers. He had a feeling that the cause of this commotion was none other than redhead that he'd been waiting for.

He steeled himself, and turned his head. He *almost* choked on his own breath.

 _His_ captain was in a black dress shirt that made his red hair seem even more fiery, white form-fitting pants that showed off his hips, a skinny red tie that was crooked on purpose, and a black blazer that was draped across his arm. His long legs were accentuated by the tight form-fitting pants, and, Kuroko had to admit, his captain looked mesmerizing. The heterochromatic eyes of his with the catlike pupils made him seem even more alluring, and a smirk adorned his handsome face.

Coincidentally though, their outfits were almost the same.

Akashi scanned the restaurant, and of course, there he was. _His_ Kuroko. _His_ Kuroko was sitting alone, waiting for him. He walked casually towards _his_ Kuroko, ignoring everyone around them, locking mismatched orbs to baby blue ones.

When he reached Kuroko's table, he held out a hand.

A sexy voice made itself known.

"Tetsuya." Was his greeting. The smirk he had on his face morphed into a knowing one; making Kuroko feel like Akashi understood everything going around his head.

Kuroko froze for a moment, before nodding his head and extending his own hand to meet the other's. The vanilla milkshake was left on the table.

"A-Akashi-kun.."

The moment their hands touched, Kuroko felt electric shoot up his spine. He shivered involuntarily. Akashi, noticing this, said nothing. He waited for Kuroko to stand up from his chair, and simply let go. Whispers and murmurs could still be heard while Akashi strode to the front door, but this time, they were about Akashi _and_ Kuroko.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroko felt mortified.

Akashi-kun was so… cold somehow.

Kuroko tried not to read too deeply into Akashi's actions; maybe Akashi-kun was just being the usual Akashi-kun.

In the meantime, Akashi just strode leisurely out of the restaurant, not looking back to see whether he was being followed by Kuroko. He slipped on his blazer. Both knew that Kuroko would catch up with the redhead. As if on cue, Kuroko appeared next to Akashi, panting slightly, as he had to run; being worried of Akashi leaving him behind.

Neither said anything, as Kuroko just walked next to Akashi wordlessly. He was horrified at the thought that he might have upset his captain.

Kuroko couldn't take it anymore. He felt like his heart was about to burst from all the questions not being voiced out, and the silence was unnerving.

Looks were being sent their way, and Kuroko felt slightly nauseous of trying to keep up with Akashi's ridiculously fast pace. Although it went unnoticed by the teal-haired teenager, his captain was slowing down and being considerate to him. Of course, he also missed out on the sideway glances from mismatched orbs that were sent his way every few seconds or so.

Akashi noticed Kuroko slowing down, and he walked slower as well, accommodating Kuroko's change of pace. What he didn't notice was that Kuroko's face was tinted a light pink, and his skin looks paler than usual. Akashi wordlessly guided Kuroko by putting an arm on his back. They were going through a crowded sidewalk now.

"A-" Kuroko flinched at the sound of his own voice. It came out high-pitched and got caught in his throat.

Akashi looked down at Kuroko, the two being merely centimetres apart and he finally noticed the pink hue dusting the shorter boy's cheeks, including the paler-than-usual skin.

Kuroko cleared his throat and attempted to speak again.

"A-Akash-" Kuroko's attempt was cut short by Akashi, who questioned him, slight worry lacing the edges of his eyes and voice.

"Tetsuya, are you not feeling well?" Akashi asked, silently cursing himself for not noticing the pink hue that was being more prominent by the second, the slightly watery eyes, the short pants of air let out by Kuroko, and the obviously pale skin earlier.

Somewhat relieved that Akashi had begun talking again to him, Kuroko felt tears that he didn't know were there slide down his cheeks. He felt his strength seeping away, and he became aware that the world seemed to topple around him.

Kuroko's thin frame swayed, and he found himself being pushed by everyone into different directions.

Akashi stretched out his hand and grabbed hold of Kuroko before the teal-haired boy got a chance to be pushed down and stepped on by the pedestrians that were everywhere.

Thin and yet strong arms supported Kuroko while leading him away from the excessive amount of humans at that particular stretch of the sidewalk. Once out of the crowd, Kuroko found himself leaning onto the chest of his captain.

Akashi felt his shirt getting damp from the tears, but it didn't matter. He carried Kuroko bridal style, and started the process of standing and glaring at the taxi drivers, effectively hailing a taxi.

As the taxi driver got out and opened the door for Akashi, Kuroko spoke up.

"Akashi…kun… I'm glad.. that.. you're.. not…" Kuroko was struggling to say the words that were so important to him.

Akashi's eyes widened-albeit a little- at Kuroko's words. The red-haired teen leaned in closer to catch what his Tetsuya wanted to say.

"Angry.. at.. me.." he huffed out, with a small breath.

Eyes glinting with emotion, Akashi's feelings threatened to spill over.

"Tetsuya.. You're having a fever.. Why did you not say so?" Came the calm, commanding, and yet slightly shaky, dangerous voice of his captain. Eyes carried with them a mix of emotions that the teal-haired boy couldn't identify.

Akashi boarded the taxi. Two doors slamming shut one after another was the only indication that the driver was back to his own seat.

The words "Nearest hospital, please. And hurry up." could be heard, and the taxi took off.

Akashi stared at the pale boy in his arms. The heterochromatic eyes softened, and an affectionate look was passed on. The baby blue eyes were stocking up on tears again, and Akashi's eyes strayed to the slightly parted pink lips, letting out air in short puffs. A warm hand caressed the teal-haired teen's cheek, cupping it ever so slightly. The ever-so-calm captain leaned in and placed a kiss to the bluenette's forehead. A stray tear made itself known, and words were let out.

"Akashi-kun.. I'm sorry.."

The last word was barely a whisper, and at the completed phrase, Kuroko let himself be enveloped in darkness, the last thing that he saw being the face of the one he loved- but will never love him back (Or so he thought)-, the tingling on his forehead where an affectionate kiss was placed, and the words "I'm sorry, Tetsuya.. Sorry for not noticing.." ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Umm, so, how was it? Was it OOC? Am I progressing too slowly? :o Tell me your thoughts :) (This is my first fanfic :])


End file.
